Everything Will Be Okay
by xFabinao
Summary: "It wasn't supposed to happen. It's like when you play Life and one of the kid's falls out of the car, and then you can't find it because it's so small, and-" "And then you give up on being upset and stressed over that one and grab a new one from the box?" "That's not funny." Future Peddie three shot. A lot sadder than I usually do. Third Genre: Family R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

"It's going to be okay." Eddie repeated in a hushed voice, over and over again, in her ear. Patricia didn't respond. She continued to let the warmth of the tea in her hands tickle the bottom of her chin as she stared absentmindedly at the blank, white wall of their kitchen. As another tear rolled down her cheek, and a quiet sob escaped her mouth, Patricia shook her head. She couldn't possibly imagine it being okay. The entire situation seemed unfixable.

Eddie let out a sigh, and tightened his hold around her waist from behind her. Leaning his head on the back of her shoulder, Eddie closed his eyes, and simply allowed Patricia to dwell in the moment. He didn't know what she wanted him to do to comfort her. He just was unsure of himself at the moment. He hated, so much, to see her so upset. It broke his heart to see her crying, and made him blame himself for something that maybe he could have prevented. And even if he couldn't have, he would have tried, tried so hard.

"Eddie?" Patricia's voice came out as a hoarse squeak, forcing her to bite her lip shortly after talking to keep from crying.

"Yeah?" Eddie placed his lips gently to her neck, stroking his fingers through her hair.

"Come here." Eddie didn't argue that he was practically on top of her – he knew what she meant. Un-raveling his arms from around her, he moved around her tired body that was leaning against the counter. He brushed away a tear from the corner of her eye with his thumb.

"I'm here." Patricia's lip quavered, as she leaned in for a hug. A real one. Eddie gratefully allowed her to fall into his arms, and cry onto the shoulder of his sweatshirt.

"Maybe I've still got some… mum hormones left in me." As she lifted her head up from his shoulder, Patricia wiped her eyes, and allowed a smile to cross her lips.

"Yeah maybe." Eddie whispered, tucking a piece of her red hair behind her ear. He wasn't in the mood to deny anything she was willing to smile about. "Look, I know it's not fair. But, you've been like this for the past week. Please, Patricia, is there anything I can do to make you feel better? To stop this?"

"Eddie. It's 5:30. He was supposed to be born, one week ago. I was supposed to be home with a little baby in my arms. I – I know I don't seem like an emotional person. But, I've changed. This is different, I loved him, and he's gone. I spent nine months watching him grow, and- and I didn't get to even hold him." A lone tear ran down Patricia's cheek.

"I know I miss him too. I loved him just as much as you did. But, it's not your fault. We can try again Patricia! I promise."

"No." Patricia's demand came out hoarse. "I never want children. It was a stupid thing to want anyways. Why do we need children? I don't. I'm perfectly happy the way I am. I don't want to try again."

"Okay." Eddie watched her stalk to the couch, and wrap herself in a blanket, burying her face into the warm material. "I understand."

"Do you want children?" Patricia asked, her voice muffled.

"Of course. Don't you want our home to be full of happy, lively kids? Don't you want to watch them grow up?" Eddie rested his elbows on the counter, and bit into a green apple.

"Not if they aren't given the opportunity." She spat back venomously.

"Yacker." Eddie pleaded. He absolutely despised her recent feelings. One moment she was sad, and then angry, and then sad once more, and it was torture for him to watch her like that. "This isn't fair, I know. But maybe you'll see life isn't always going to turn against us."

"But life turned against him! He wasn't given a chance… not even one actual breath of air. I'm never going to get over him Eddie. I loved him. He was supposed to be ours." Tears burned her eyes and stung her cheeks as they escaped. "I wanted his name to be Logan, and I wanted him to have your hair and my eyes and I wanted him to be witty and sneaky and cute and perfect, and, and I just really miss him, that's all."

"I know baby, I miss him too. And you're right; he would've been absolutely perfect." Eddie grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms underneath her legs, and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "He would've had your gorgeous eyes, and you know I would've let you name him Logan." Patricia nodded lightly at his words. "But maybe this happened for a reason." Eddie placed a hand on her stomach, trying not to be disappointed when he wasn't greeted with a kick from their son.

"No." Patricia shook her head. "It wasn't supposed to happen. It's like when you play Life and one of the kid's falls out of the car, and then you can't find it because it's so small, and-"

"And then you give up on being upset and stressed over that one and grab a new one from the box?"

"That's not funny." Patricia pushed him away, burying her face in her hands again.

"Okay, I'm – sorry." Eddie hesitantly rubbed his hand across her back. "I'll do anything to make it up to you. I just miss your laughter, and childish pranks, and… kisses."

"Stop blaming yourself." Patricia demanded quietly.

"What?"

"I said, stop blaming yourself!" Patricia burst. "It's not your freaking fault Eddie so stop saying it is! It's mine. It's entirely my fault so stop covering up for me!" Patricia stormed into their bedroom, and slammed the bedroom door behind her, leaving Eddie gaping at her words.

"Yacker!"

"I said shut up!" She yelled through the door.

"Is that why you're so upset?" Eddie asked through the door, leaning his head against the frame. "Because you're blaming yourself?"

"I should've gone to the hospital earlier, or tried harder, or taking better care of him. I shouldn't have eaten of all of that crap, but I couldn't help it. I was craving it, and-" As she continued to talk, Eddie fidgeted with the door lock, using a spare bobby pin of hers. (They were lying _all_ over the house.)

"Dear God Patricia." Once he was inside, Eddie scooped her up and held her close. "It's never been your fault. Never say that again, never, ever, ever." He tightened his hug around her, and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He felt her wrap her arms against him too, both of them refusing to let go. "I want you to know, that you can't blame anyone for it. And you are the last person to blame. I didn't mean to blame myself, and I am upset about it, but I can't possibly say that it's anyone's fault that he was stillborn."

Eddie lightened his hold against her, and continued on when she didn't respond. " Did you know I almost lost you too?" His voice was quiet as he told her this for the first time since he found out that it was possible he would be leaving the hospital without the two most important people in his life at his side. "And if I had, I know I would never have stopped blaming myself. I can't live without you. And I know that you loved him, we both did, but if I had to choose between you two, I could never let you go."

"That's absolutely awful." Patricia muttered into his shoulder. "You wouldn't want to watch him grow up?"

"Not without you. I couldn't look at him and be reminded of his mom."

"And if I hadn't made it and he had?"

"Then I'd be glad to look at him and see you. I'd be thankful. But you made it instead of him. He gave barely anything to save his mom. But I know you would've given up everything you have to save him. It might be mean to say this, but I'm so damn glad you didn't." He squeezed her again, placing a kiss on her messy auburn hair. "Seriously Yacker, me? A single dad?" He smiled, "you know I need you, or the kid would be out of control."

"You definitely wouldn't be the best guardian." She smiled back at him, for the first time in a week, showing her white teeth, and gleaming eyes as she brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Want to go down town for breakfast?"

"Yeah." Eddie placed a light kiss on her lips before she walked away to get a shower.

***o***

The cold air slashed against their faces, and both Eddie and Patricia snuggled into their coats, keeping a firm grasp onto each other's hands. It was the first time since they left the hospital, still childless, that Patricia had gone into public, and to be honest she was growing increasingly nervous.

Her eyes widened when she walked into their favorite downtown café, and saw her old principal seated at a small round table, calling both of their names out, and flailing his hand about, motioning them towards him. "You invited your dad?" She spat, releasing their hand hold and starting to walk back towards the door.

"Patricia." Eddie grabbed onto her arm, and caught her eye. "I want to talk to him, and you need to stop isolating yourself from human civilization."

"I've talked to _you_." She countered.

"No. You've been crying to me, and yelling at me for the past week. He's your family now too. Just one hour. Please Yacker."

"I hate you." Patricia growled, crossing her arms and stalking further into the restaurant and plopping down in the seat next to Mr. Sweet.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"Fine." Patricia growled, pulling Eddie down next to her.

"Patricia I know that you're ups-"

"I didn't invite you here." She snapped.

"So maybe she's not feeling as great as I told you she was on the phone." Eddie rubbed her back. "Sorry." Patricia leaned into his chest, closing her eyes, and holding onto him. Just to show Mr. Sweet that she was much more Eddie's, than he would ever be.

"Oh it's fine." He smiled lightly. "You two have been going through a lot recently, I'm well aware."

As the two men continued to talk, Patricia looked around her surroundings. Besides the few elderly couples towards the back, families were scattered around them. At one table, a teenage girl and her father sat talking contently to each other. She had always pictured Eddie being the type of father who would take his kids out to breakfast early in the mornings while she slept, it was just something he enjoyed doing. She smiled lightly at the thought before turning her attention to another table, where two mothers attempted to talk while their babies tugged on the necklaces around their necks, and their young children shrieked in delight and ran around in circles, toys in hands. But the thing that broke her heart was when she heard the door chime and turned her attention towards the new customers. She couldn't help but feel jealous as a young couple, roughly her age walked in. The man's hand was placed on his wife's (or so Patricia assumed they were married) back, as she rocked their newborn baby, wrapped in blankets, lightly.

"I want a family." Patricia blurted out, whipping her head from the young couple back to the direction of her husband and father-in-law. Eddie stopped what he was saying to his father and turned to face her, mouth gaping.

"You want a what?" Eddie's smile grew wider as he pressed to her hear say it again.

"A family." Patricia breathed out again, a smile crossing her lips too. "I really, really want a family."

"I knew the idea would warm up to you." Eddie placed a sloppy, coffee tasting kiss on her lips, and then took her into a quick hug.

"You two need to go to a doctor first." Mr. Sweet took a sip of tea, and then wiped his mouth with a handy handkerchief from his pocket.

"Excuse me?" Patricia demanded, glaring at him.

"A lot of couples who suffer with stillborn children aren't able to bear anymore afterwards." Mr. Sweet bit into his scone.

"You're lying." Patricia accused, glancing over at Eddie for his thoughts.

"It's not really…a bad idea."

"What?" Patricia turned to him, and stood up angrily. "_What?_" She repeated. Eddie raised his hands in surrender. "You seriously want me to walk into an environment I'm not used to, sit near a genius I don't know, and talk about our personal lives?" She continued on, ignoring the several customers who were staring at them. "I'm not going there to hear them say the same thing he did." She pointed at his father. "I don't want them to go tell us we can't have a family and then get upset at us when we do anyway. Absolutely not."

"Babe-"

"No! I refuse."

"Do you want the same thing to happen all over again?" Eddie burst, immediately regretting even bringin up their recent experience.

"Not to interrupt, but how about you pay a visit to Miss Jaffray?" Mr. Sweet smiled and let out a chuckle. "Or _Mrs. Clarke_, as of three months ago. That way you can talk to someone you know. I'm sure Mara would be happy to do anything to help you out."

"Stay out of this Eric!" Patricia turned to him, emotions running through her eyes. "I hate you. And you!" Patricia turned to Eddie. "I thought you actually wanted a family."

"I-I do." He stammered.

"So you're going to take advice from the man who deserted you and left you broken and upset, and turned you into a rebel? Are you seriously going to do that?"

"Yacker-"

"Just save it." She grabbed her coat and purse from the back of her chair in one swift movement. "I'll see you at home." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the café.

"That went well." Eddie sighed defeatedly, lying his head on the table, and letting out a groan.

***o***

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm not really used to doing anything sad or argumentative, but I had this idea in my head. At first it was a lot shorter, but I edited it and blah, blah, blah, left it at a sort of cliff hanger. So just let me know if you'd like a follow up chapter. Possible two, maybe, maybe, three shot?**

**Also, I have a Poll up on my home page for the next mulit-chapter Peddie story you want me to do! Don't forget to vote, I'd love to hear your thoughts! :) **

**Speaking on votes, What A Boyfriend Should Do was nominated for the Wikipedia House of Anubis Homepage and it WON! I owe so much to you guys, and I want to thank absolutely anybody who voted and made it possible. I love you all! Here's the link: wiki/House_of_Anubis_Wiki The featured fanfic is on the right column, and if you scroll down further you can view tons of amazing facts and fun about our favorite TV show! Thank you so much everyone!**

**For all of you A Peddie Carol readers: I promise I am working on the epilogue. I've been kind of stuck on what to do, and I have different things written, I just need to look over them and actually chose something good.**

**Love you all!  
~Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oops… not that this is bad, just that I've been thinking about this story a little too much, and so this it is most likely going to drag on for at least another chapter after this. But oh well, I've been enjoying it, and obviously so have all of you. I want to thank you all for your amazing responses to the first chapter, I had such kind comments, and I'm glad you're all enjoying it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**Chapter Two**

Eddie waved once more at his dad as he pulled out of his driveway and made his way down the street. As thankful as he had been for his father's offer of taking him home, he had also been dreading it. Even though they had been working on reviving their father/son relationship for a while, Eddie still got exceptionally nervous whenever he was alone with Eric. However, the car ride had turned out to be uneventful and fine, and Eddie assumed that was because his dad wanted to give him time to think. After all, Patricia's rampage hadn't been exceptionally calm and easy to handle.

Once the silver car had disappeared down the rain drenched street, Eddie unlocked the front door and stepped inside. "Babe I'm home!" His voice echoed through the empty, silent hallway. "Trix?" He looked up the stairs, patiently waiting for her to come down at least to greet him. Weather she was mad at him or not, Patricia generally showed herself, intent on showing off her scowl. He waited for a few seconds before bolting upstairs to look for her himself. He checked the guest rooms, and their room, but to no avail. Finally, he cracked open the door to the nursery. There had been days that week when she was so overwhelmingly depressed, and all she did was drown herself with thoughts on the situation by sneaking into the nursery.

Eddie regretted the decision to step into the room the minute he did. The lights were off, so he immediately knew Patricia wasn't there, but he couldn't help but pressing the switch on. He had been avoiding the room since the news had hit them, and it had been helping him. But for the first time since the initial shock Eddie felt a lump in his throat. His eyes darted from the crème chandelier hanging perfectly in the center of the room, to the changing room in the corner. He caught sight of the building block rug, and the crib that sat by the bright window. On a white shelf for decoration, Patricia had added the letters LOGAN, each one a different color and different pattern, even though they hadn't agreed on a name at the time. Small blue clothes hung perfectly lined up in the closet, and stuffed animals littered the room. She had even bought what seemed like an endless supplies of diapers, although she had argued it would only get them through the first week, with a smile on her face on her face at the time.

As he thought back to the months before he was supposed to be born, he realized neither of them had ever been more excited or happy before. Sure, it was difficult to handle her, and he was sure that even he had been snappy, tired and rude at times, but the constant thought that surrounded them, the fact that they were going to have a family, was always capable of overriding any other negative thoughts or actions. Every single time they went shopping for the baby, or they had started talking about him, Patricia had had a smile plastered to her face, and Eddie couldn't ask for anything more from her. He missed her smile and cheery attitude, and he missed being able to fantasize about their future with her, but most of all he realized how much he truly missed Logan.

Taking a deep breath and repressing the tears, Eddie walked out of the nursery, every ounce of energy and happiness drained from him, and for the first time he truly understood how Patricia felt.

***o***

"Hey, uh Jerry?" Eddie scratched the back of his neck, expectantly waiting for whoever had picked up the phone.

"Eddie!" Jerome exclaimed. "Haven't talked to you in ages, you alright man?"

"Uh yeah." Eddie avoiding bringing up the fact that Jerome and Mara had been extremely sympathetic and helpful after the baby's announced death and that they had only had that conversation about a week ago; He knew Jerome was trying to avoid the topic as well, just to be nice. "It's just that Patricia and I got into a little fight this morning."

"Fight?"

"Okay, more like an argument that she was controlling completely."

"That's the Trixie I know." At Jerome's words, Eddie felt a small smile curl onto his lips.

"Anyway, I've tried calling her about twelve times because she's not home like she _promised_ she would be. So, I was just hoping that you and Mara could try to get in touch with her?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

"Thanks man."

"Sure," Jerome smiled. "Talk to you later." Lately, Jerome had lost his childish ways, in an attempt to act mature and sympathetic, the way all of his friends had been throughout the entire process for Eddie and Patricia. Generally, he would've attempted cracking a few lame jokes over the phone, or not even complying to Eddie's request, but he knew better.

"Hey Mars?" His voice echoed down the tiny hallway, with no reply. "Mara that was Eddie. He's looking for Patricia and-" Jerome looked up from his phone as he entered the living room, shock filling his pale face. "Oh. Hi Trixie."

"Hey." Patricia's voice was quiet as she stared down at her tea, and exchanged a glance with Mara; looking anywhere but at him. "That was Eddie?"

"Yeah." Jerome drew out the word. "Do you want me to call him back?"

"Will you?" Patricia's tone was insincere. "Tell him I'm moving in with you guys."

Jerome offered Patricia a light, fake smile and then tapped his wife's shoulder. "Mara, can I talk to you for a second?"

"I'll be back Patricia." Mara offered her a small smile before following Jerome into their kitchen. "She's not really moving in." Mara's eyes widened as she drew out the obvious.

"Oh thank god." Jerome ran his hand through his hair. "So then what is she doing here exactly?"

"She's seeking consolation from a friend." Mara stated matter-of-factly. "And, she and Eddie have some questions about, trying again."

"Already?"

"They at least want to look into any precautions and anything they can do to make sure the same thing doesn't happen again."

"Can't you persuade her out of it?" Jerome stretched his neck behind the wall, getting a quick glance at Patricia, curled up on the couch, wearing a pair of Mara's old sweatpants, one of the most pathetically sad sights he'd ever seen.

"Jerome if this were us, wouldn't you be willing to do anything too?"

"Well of course, but-"

"No. This is my job Jerome. I'm going to help them through this; I want things to be okay for her again. I mean, she's a mess. She had never cried before today in front of me, she's so desperate to make things alright again."

"Hold on," Jerome waved his hands in front of his face. "Patricia _cried?_"

"Three times."

"Three?" Jerome's blue eyes filled with surprise. "Okay, okay, fine. You talk to her, I'm going to call Eddie. Don't say anything." He pressed a light kiss to her lips, and then walked out of the house silently.

"You okay?" Mara re-entered her living room, and took a seat next to her best friend, running a supportive hand up her back.

"Yep." Patricia sniffled a little bit before taking another sip of tea.

"Okay well if you're sure that this is what Eddie wants too, then I can go grab some papers and we can start discussing-" Both girls turned their heads as Jerome threw the front door open, a slight smile on his face.

"That was Eddie!" He announced with a dramatic grin. "And he said that he's on his way with your necessities and will be back later with more of your stuff. You're moving in!"

"You two aren't funny." Patricia sighed after her friends started laughing. She'd be the first to admit, her face had probably drained all color when she heard that, and she knew they found it hilarious that she would fall for it. But recently, news that sounded like such lies ended up being so true.

***o***

Patricia propped herself up with her elbow on the back of Mara and Jerome's couch, at the sound of a car door shutting outside. It had been approximately twenty minutes since Jerome had called Eddie, which was the time it took anyone to get between their houses. As thankful as she was that he had come, she tried to remain as upset at him as possible. She wasn't willing to give in to him; she was still mad.

Mara smiled up at Patricia when the doorbell rang, but Patricia ignored the sound and let Jerome answer it.

"Eddie!" Jerome faked to be surprised at Eddie's presence.

"Jerry!" The American replied with equal enthusiasm. "So I have everything she'll need for tonight, where should I put the suitcase?" Eddie's words came out loudly and scripted, as he attempted to be positive Patricia heard him.

"Oh shut up." Patricia pushed Jerome out of the door way, and pressing on Eddie's chest moved him farther back on the porch. She slammed the front door closed, leaving her alone with Eddie. Her famous scowl was plastered to her face, and she had her arms crossed. "You two are so pathetic."

"But it worked," Eddie argued with a smirk on his face.

"You're also an _awful_ actor."

"Ah, but that's just it Yacker." Eddie handed her the suitcase that was in his hands. "Whoever told you that I was acting?" He laughed when her face dropped at his words.

"And immature." She added with an eye roll as he continued to laugh.

"Okay sorry." He took back the suitcase from her hands and placed it on the ground. "I'm going to be mature and so are you, and we're going to work this out."

"Work this out? I don't remember when _we _got into a fight."

"We didn't. You yelled at me." Eddie turned his head towards the Clarke's house. "And then you took my dad's advice."

"You don't know what I did. Maybe I'm here to be comforted by my friend. Who by the way actually listens to me!"

"I do listen! You know I do! Besides, it's not like I have a choice; all you do is talk!"

"I do not!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the yelling."

"Just stop." Patricia scowled at him. "You obviously haven't even cared this entire time. I've been upset for so long and all you seem to care about it forgetting about it. I can't do that and I think you need to start to realize that." Turning on her heel, Patricia started to walk back inside.

"Patricia wait." He took a deep breath. "I get how upset you are-"

"No you don't!" She turned back towards him, leaving the door wide open and tears swimming in her eyes. "He relied on me to keep him alive. I was the one thing in between him making it out and living the rest of his life, and dying. And I let him down."

"I went into the nursery today." Eddie rushed the words out, wanting her to know exactly why he was beginning to understand how she felt. "I went in there and I broke down." Patricia had her eyes glued to him, watching everything he did, reading all of his emotions, and looking for any traces of insincerity. "I was thinking about you a lot when I was in there." Eddie sat down on the porch steps, pulling Patricia down next to him lightly. "I was remembering how much you smiled," he turned his head toward her, a grin on his face. She grinned shyly to herself, thinking back on how excited they had been. "So what's it going to take for me to see you smile like that again?"

***o***

**A/N: Tell me what you thought! I'm hoping to get this finished quickly, just so it doesn't drag on, and take forever for me to update :)**

**Love you guys!**

**~Grace**


	3. Chapter 3 (Actual Chapter)

**A/N: And if any of you got an e-mail that there was a new chapter a little while ago... something weird happened, I don't know, but this is still Chapter Three :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You are all so kind! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

**Chapter Three**

"There are a lot of things that can cause stillborn death." Mara looked over her paper covered clipboard again. "Did you sleep on you back at all during your pregnancy?"

Patricia turned her head towards Eddie. He shrugged, but she was still pretty positive that she hadn't. "Don't think so."

"Okay." Mara wrote down a few notes. "And there aren't any running diseases like diabetes, or obesity, or even stillbirth history in your family?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Patricia scratched her arm, giving Mara an odd look, "are there any other things that could have led to it?"

"The most common things that lead up to stillborn death are problems with the mother, body or addiction wise, and seeing that you have no medical issues, and your family isn't prone to any fetus death, than it could stand unanswered."

"_Un_answered?" Eddie questioned.

"Well sure," Mara flipped through a few more pages of information pointing to a line on page four. "A lot of times that's common. There isn't always an explanation to fetus death. Stillborn death is commonly unanswered, because a lot of times it just happens." Mara bit on her bottom lip looking up at her friends. "I get that it can be a bit upsetting that you don't have answer, but in reality, it can also pose as good news."

"_Good_ news?" Eddie immediately placed a relaxing hand on Patricia's arm as she sat forward, spilling out her question. Soothingly, and quietly, he got her to sit back in his arms, and listen instead of argue with Mara.

"See, if you don't have an answer for your first stillborn death, than the risks are a lot lower for the next time. Because it doesn't seem that it was originally caused by any medical issue, than there is a much lower chance of it happening again, only because the baby won't be at risk of picking up the same disease or disorder. So, if you're planning on trying again, than let me know. I promise that this time, we'll be sure to check the baby's growth more frequently."

"Will that be safe?" Eddie questioned.

"Of course you doof." Patricia elbowed him with an a eye roll.

"Yes, Eddie." Mara shot Patricia a look. "It should be perfectly safe. This way we can look for absolutely anything that could point to sings of stillbirth, and be sure to so whatever we can to prevent it."

"Thanks Mara." Eddie rubbed Patricia's back, urging her to say thank you too.

"Thanks Mara." As forced as she had been into giving a thank you too, Eddie was surprised to hear the sincerity in Patricia's voice.

"Of course, and since that's really all we have to go over, do you guys want to join us for dinner? Maybe we can talk about something completely unrelated. We haven't done that in a while."

"That'd be great."

"Great," Mara smiled and then added sarcastically, "Jerome will be _so_ excited."

***o***_One month later_***o***

"Hey I'm home!" Patricia hung up her coat, and walked through the downstairs of the house. "Eddie?"

"I'm upstairs!" He finally called back.

"Oh, you okay?" She asked. It was surprisingly odd for Eddie to not be at the kitchen or in front of the TV.

"I actually need to talk to you."

"Okay…" Patricia responded warily, stomping up the stairs. Her eyes went wide as she stepped into their bedroom and found the bathroom light on. Her own _personal_ drawer of stuff was open, its contents strewn across the floor.

"Why do you have these?" He held out a few pregnancy tests.

"I thought I told you _not_ to go through my uh, 'feminine products'?" she urged, trying to get off of the topic.

"Seriously Patricia. Answer me."

"The- They're left overs." She caught her breath. "From Logan?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Then why does the receipt say you bought them three weeks ago?"

"Precaution!" Patricia protested. "…And I thought I was pregnant" She added after seconds of awkward silence.

"Really?" Eddie's eyes lit up, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," she grabbed at the bottom of the receipt, but he kept the top in his hands. Their eyes met, and he could tell immediately that she wasn't lying. "I guess I just wanted to wait until I was sure."

"And?" His growing curiosity urged him to walk closer towards her, and for Patricia to walk away in an attempt to get off of the topic again.

"Hey what do you want for dinner?"

"Patricia." Eddie drew out. "I might not be the smartest person ever, but you purchased the pregnancy tests a while ago. So I know you tested it out already, because you are incapable of not knowing something. So, what happened?"

"The stupid test came out negative, alright?" She snapped. "I didn't tell you because it's just such an unimportant thing."

"Unimportant? Yacker, I need you to tell me about anything."

"You sound like my dad." She muttered under her breath. The two of them walked downstairs, her trying to escape the conversation, but Eddie was close at her heel. "But honestly, if I had told you first and then it ended up being negative, that would have been extremely disappointing for you."

"Well yeah, but how did you feel when you found out on your own that it was negative?"

"I don't," Patricia shrugged lightly. "Actually, a little relieved."

"Relieved?" Eddie sputtered.

"I know." Patricia sighed. "It sounds crazy, but we just got our lives back in order. Maybe the truth is we really don't have time for kids right now."

Eddie let out a groan. "You are sending me _so_ many mixed messages. Last year you wanted a kid, and now that we lost him you want one again, but then tonight I come home to figure out that you went behind my back because you thought you were pregnant, and you're relieved that you're not?"

"It's not as confusing as it sounds." Patricia rationalized. "Everything's been a lot to deal with recently. And there are moments when having a family seems like this impossible, miraculous dream, and then something happens, and all of the sudden, it's something I don't want. Plus, I'm still completely insecure about Logan. I don't know if I can trust myself with another kid, I don't want this one to die because of me too-"

"God dammit Patricia." Eddie ran his fingers through his hair. "It's not your fault that he died! How many times do you want me to say that?"

Patricia shook her head. "I'm never going to stop blaming myself. And don't say you understand how I feel! I mean, great for you, you went into the freaking nursery. Applause all around!" Patricia scowled. "Well in case you weren't aware, I was rushed to the hospital, thinking to myself that in a few days we'd be coming home with our new life. Well guess what Eddie, we didn't!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Of course you know that, the issue is that you don't get it! I don't want his death to be left unexplained, because somehow, in some way it was my fault! He didn't just die like that." Patricia snapped her fingers. "There are a million reasons that no one is going to think of, but that I feel like I did wrong when I was pregnant."

"I guess you're right then." Eddie gave up with a sigh, as he sat down on the arm of their couch.

"What?" Patricia asked quietly.

"You can't handle defeat. You're giving up on yourself because you're blaming yourself. And now, there won't be a way for you to ever trust yourself with another kid."

"What?" She repeated.

"Let's just get a dog or something."

"What has gotten into your head?" Patricia hit the side of his head.

"You have!" Eddie burst, rubbing where she hit him. "All of your, 'I don't trust myself' crap has gotten into my head Trix. If you're going to be so undecided about this than maybe we rushed into trying for a family again." Patricia felt at a loss for words. "We'll just wait a few years I guess." The disappointment in his voice matched the sinking feeling in her heart. She watched him stand up and trudge into his office. She sat there for a few minutes, completely dumbfounded. Sure, she had been nervous about trying to have a family, but now that Eddie was officially giving up she wasn't sure what to do. She knew that if she had happened to get pregnant again, than she would have accepted it, and been happy about it eventually. And she had known before that he would've been thrilled, but now it seemed like he had given up entirely on the thought. It was as if they were traveling back to the Eddie and Patricia before a family was even a possibility, and he had once said that he had never wanted that to happen. And now, a year later, she realized that she didn't either.

***o***

But really, Eddie's words had been her only issue for the rest of the night. She barely slept, and she had thought nothing of it really. The sickening feeling in her stomach she assumed was from all of the thoughts running through her head. She figured it would pass, just as all of her crazy emotions had been doing.

But later, at 3 A.M, on the tiled bathroom floor connected to the master bedroom, she figured out what her real issue had been for the past few days.

She listened to Eddie in a deep sleep a few feet away, but she could not have been more awake with nervousness. It was as if the pink positive sing was glaring right back at her.

**A/N: Oops… this is going to be longer… ;) I just keep getting all of these random ideas for this story, and continue on with them. I'd say to expect one more chapter, but we'll see how that all works out. But please let me know what you thought!**

**~Grace**

**P.S. Did you guys love the amount of Peddie in last episode? I know they didn't get back together, but they were still cute, right? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

Patricia didn't want to cry. Not again. But the tears still stung her eyes as she carelessly flung the pregnancy test across the room where it skidded behind the trash can nestled in the back corner. Her icy finger tips grasped onto the counter above her as she hoisted herself up and tiredly stumbled back to bed. She took up only a sliver of the edge, burying her face into a pillow and trying to forget the situation. Maybe if Eddie wasn't a few feet away, maybe if he hadn't said they should wait for kids, and maybe if _his_ child wasn't _living inside of her_, she would be able to fall asleep soundly and effortlessly.

She clutched onto her pillow and cocooned herself in the large, blue, pattered blanket around her. Her mind wandered to recent memories and she found ways to blame herself. Logan was forgotten though. He was merely the beginning of her endless problems. She hated herself for not being able to decide earlier if she wanted children. She hated that she had tried to change Eddie's perspective on the situation. And what she hated the most was that she hadn't fought back when he chose to wait. If she had she wouldn't be as nervous as she was.

Because she wasn't going to be a teenage mother. She was married and she was pregnant and the person that she was the most scared about sharing the news with was her own husband, not her mother or father, or entire school. Those days were long gone, and now Eddie was the only obstacle in her path. She had to tell him, and she didn't know how.

***o***

"What is up with you?" Eddie's question rang through Patricia's head but didn't register in her ears. "Patricia!" Eddie nudged her, nearly sending the hot tea in her hands flying over the couch.

"Nothing." Her reply was the same as it had been for days, her actions identical. Averting her eyes from his face, and then glancing up and over out the window. She wasn't purposely trying to sound so silent and depressed, but the truth was that she was so sucked up in her own thoughts about what was bound to happen when she told him that she was pregnant, that the entire world went by in oblivion. She stayed quiet and that made everything simple.

And Eddie would be the first to admit that he hated it.

As three days stretched on to five, and finally they reached Sunday night, Eddie's worry had increased to an unhealthy level.

"I need you to talk to me." He pushed in the middle of their dinner, throwing his fork down and grabbing onto the table with his palms. His eyes pleaded for answers as he watched her look up at him and then back at her plate. "If I did something then I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry-"

"Eddie you didn't do anything." Patricia's words were rushed, but they were the most she had said since Monday.

"You found your voice again." He whispered lightly to himself, as a smile appeared on his face. "So then…" his voice trailed off, "who did do something?"

"No one did anything." Patricia could feel the distance between them. Although they sat only three feet away from each other at their table, the white, marble surface seemed to stretch on for miles, and she couldn't be sure that he even heard her speak. Because she barely did. "I just haven't been feeling too well recently."

"I noticed." Eddie took a careful bite of his dinner, skeptically watching her scarf down one of her least favorite meals. _Fish._ "So maybe it's not that smart to eat so much? I can make you bland things. Oatmeal?"

"I'm fine." Patricia reasoned. "I can eat, okay?"

"Patricia you've been throwing up every morning-" Eddie's face drained from color as the realization of his words dawned on him. "Oh my god are you-"

"Am I what?" Patricia attempted to stay as casual and un-worried as possible, as if she was completely naïve to what he was about to say. But in reality, her heart was racing, stomach was churning, and her head was throbbing from the incessant fatigue that had been controlling her body all week. She didn't want Eddie to guess. She wanted to tell him on her own time, and she didn't want him to be upset with her.

"Nevermind." He sighed defeatedly.

"What were you going to say?" Patricia pushed.

"Nothing. It was stupid." Eddie let out a sigh before picking up his fork and pulling it along the smooth surface of the plate in front of him. He didn't look up in time to notice the hesitant look on Patricia's face that flashed to an intense nervousness.

"We're you going to ask if I was pregnant?" She surprised herself even at the urge of her tone, and how carefully the words danced from her mouth to his ears. "Because-" Her cheeks were lava hot as the realization of what she implied sunk in. She felt the urge to stutter as her air supply seemed to fade. "-because that's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous." Disappointment flashed across Eddie's face that he quickly covered up with his award winning smirk. "That was stupid." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to get a shower. Okay?" Patricia smiled lightly at him, allowing her eyes to travel along with him as he stood up and walked upstairs, shedding his shirt in the process. She let out a defeated sigh, dropping her fork to the plate causing a loud clink, the second she heard the shower water running from upstairs.

Groaning lightly at her utter stupidity for not telling him when the moment was right, she gathered her plate, and picked his up as she walked towards the kitchen sink. Beginning to unload the stainless steel dishwasher tucked underneath the counter next to sink, Patricia pressed her phone in between her ear and shoulder.

"Mara, hi." The red head was unbelievably relieved when she heard Mara's voice on the other end.

"Patricia!" Mara muffled the phone's speaker for a second, evidently ordering Jerome to stop with whatever loud activity he was experimenting with this time in the background. "How have you been?"

"Okay. I guess." Patricia bit her lip before pushing on. "I promised to let you know if _anything_ happened before anyone else. And I was just wondering if you could stop by tomorrow before work? I really need to talk to you."

"I don't know-"

"_Please_ Mara." Patricia begged. "I wouldn't be asking you for help if I didn't need it."

"Is there something wrong with Eddie?" At the obvious worry in her friend's tone Patricia could imagine her sitting forward, as if she was ready to bolt over there now.

"Uh no, I just haven't mention to Eddie what's up with _me_ yet."

"Are you pregnant?" The goofy smile that was most likely plastered to Mara's face made Patricia roll her eyes.

"Yes! Okay? And unless you come tomorrow I won't tell you anything else."

"I actually have a meeting tomorrow at seven." Mara sighed glancing over her shoulder at Jerome. "I can come tonight, but you'd have to also allow _pets._"

"Pets?" Patricia snickered when she figured out what Mara was implying. "Jerome?"

"Of course."

"Yeah he can come. If he can keep Eddie occupied."

"Deal." Mara beamed. "We'll be there in half an hour tops."

***o***

"I see your dilemma now." Mara pouted down at her cup of tea.

"Thanks for the wonderful support friend. _Doctor."_ Patricia rolled her eyes.

"I'm thinking strategically!" Mara protested.

"You're stating the obvious." Patricia retorted bluntly.

"I'm going over what you said."

"Whatever." Patricia slumped back against her spinning office chair. "So when do I tell him?" Locks of her dark red hair fell over her face, semi-hiding the dark circles under her eyes. Although Patricia looked pathetic, Mara could tell her mood, attitude, and appearance had improved since six weeks ago.

"Let me talk to Eddie." Mara placed a hand on Patricia's knee. The red-heads eyes flew up to Mara's serious face.

"I don't know-"

"I won't mention anything unless you want me too."

"Just bring back everything you find out, drop a few clues if necessary, but don't even answer yes if he guesses correctly. Got it?"

"Yes, mother dearest." Mara cocked her head to the side giving Patricia a look before standing up to find the two tall blonds.

***o***

Patricia hugged her pillow to her chest trying her hardest to make it seem like she was asleep. She heard Eddie's voice as he showed Mara and Jerome outside. Only seconds after the front door had clicked closed he was upstairs in the door frame. "I know you're not asleep." He stated bluntly.

"I'm trying." Patricia mumbled, cracking one eye open.

"Mara said that you have something to tell me?" By the tone of his voice Patricia could tell that he was letting on a lot less than he knew.

"Did she?"

"She also said that you didn't want her to tell me," Eddie hesitated for a second, "but she told me anyway."

"That-"

"Patricia." Eddie cut off her rambling with a soft tone that was still as sharp as a knife. "I can't believe that you didn't tell me."

"You can't believe me?" Patricia got up on her knees, fully awake and ready to defend herself at any given moment. "You want to know why I didn't tell you Mr.I-Know-Everything?Because I found out the night that you told me you didn't want kids."

"I never said that." Eddie defended. "I _said_ we should wait."

"And then I wasn't given the choice. I may not have been sure but if you had still been willing to have kids then maybe I wouldn't have been so nervous to tell you. It's not like I don't want kids, it's that I'm nervous."

"I've heard it-"

"And of course I'm excited because it's our kid and now we can maybe start over and now that you know I should feel like w giant weight was lifted off of my chest, but you're upset-" Before she could register what was happening Eddie had his lips on hers, firms grasps on her thin wrists.

"I'm not upset." He smiled at her, drawing out his words huskily before kissing her again, this time releasing her wrists because he knew she was willing to kiss back now.

"Promise?" Patricia's breath tickled Eddie's cheek.

"Promise." He pressed his lips to hers quickly. "Now come on, I have a surprise."

He took her hand, carefully helping her up and leading her downstairs. He laughed at her eye roll the minute she stepped into the living room. The Game of Life set out, with a red car for her and a blue for him. Decaffeinated tea sat next to her spot, still sending puffs of hot air from the top.

"You know, for most couples who just found out that they're pregnant again, staying up together doesn't mean playing Life."

"We could do some budget stuff, but-"

"Just spin." She shook her head at him light-heartedly.

"Okay." He grinned, twisting his wrist, and sending the spinner into full motion. "Seven. Nice." Eddie moved his player piece seven spots, followed the directions and then told Patricia it was her turn.

"My turn." She shot him an impish smirk. "This is how you play Life, watch and learn." The spinner landed on ten, earning Eddie another smile from Patricia. As she moved her car past his, she knocked his off of the board.

"Not fair!" Eddie picked up his piece again. "Now when I get married I'm not naming my peg wife Patricia."

"That's fine." Patricia waved a blue player in his face. "This guy's name is Jason. He proposed to me during my college graduation."

"Excuse you, but I think that I proposed to you at a fairly decent time in our lives."

"We had already been dating for seven years!"

"So?" Eddie shrugged. "We were still young. We _still_ are young."

"You still act immature you mean?" Patricia corrected.

"Whatever." Eddie brushed it off. "I'm going, and you're going down."

"Going down." Patricia scoffed. "There's barely anything to this game. You can't even trust that I count my money correctly at the end."

The games went by slowly, but by the first few minutes in both of them were married to different people, and both felt the need to jump in at every opportunity to rub it in the other's face. It wasn't until much farther into the game, did Patricia spin a perfect two, and land on a space granting her a daughter, the first child in her car. She gratefully took one, her eyes wandering to Eddie's two cars, both _full_ of children. "I'm thinking my car is a little more realistic." She giggled at him.

"Well I don't know Yacker; this could be a future possibility."

"When you find the time and money to support a family of twelve, and a wife who's willing to give birth to ten kids, then you let me know. But for now," Patricia pressed a finger on top of her fake game family, and a hand over her stomach. "I'm not going to let her fall out of the car."

"Neither of us will." Eddie agreed, taking her hands in his, and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Finally, they both knew that everything would be okay.

***o***

**A/N: Unlike other times I actually have already written an Epilogue so that should be up soon! Tell me what you thought, I hope you liked the story! :) **

**Love you guys!**

**~Grace**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: xXAquaMangoXx prompted Eddie and Patricia experiencing some difficulties with the baby and I started writing it just to experiment and fell in love with the thought, so here it is… eight months later. Thank you xXAuqaMangoXx! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

Positioned with her legs propped up on her parent's sofa's arm and her head, held up just enough by a pillow, on Eddie's lap, Patricia flipped through pages of yet another parenting book. Eddie twirled strands of his wife's auburn hair as he squinted at a book he had found on Mr. and Mrs. Williamson's book shelf.

"Aren't you two just too adorable?!" Mrs. Williamson exclaimed as her camera sent a blinding flash across the room at the couple, who were wearing glasses that made Eddie look professional, Patricia look adorable, and both of them complain about feeling old.

"I'm _fat._" Patricia snapped with a glare.

"No time for second doubts now dear." Mrs. Williamson joked, stealing a glance at her daughter's protruding stomach. Patricia had approximately six days before her due date, so just to be safe Eddie had asked if they could stay with her parents just for a few nights, at least until their daughter was born. Patricia had been exceptionally reluctant to agree to even the thought of eating one meal with her parents (especially while she was pregnant and disagreeably moody.) However, Mrs. Williamson seemed more then pleased to see them before their family consumed the rest of their lives.

Eddie wasn't sure if it was the fact that Patricia knew it would be safer just to have more people around in case she went into labor or needed help otherwise, or if she secretly hoped that years later when their child was expecting, she would stay with them for one blissful week, but whatever the cause, she had finally agreed.

"It _hurts_." Patricia complained for the thousandth time that day, with a pout on her face as she rubbed her stomach.

"I know baby." Although he was tired due to her incessant complaints throughout the past nights, Eddie was surprisingly in a good mood today and immediately reached over and placed his hand over hers.

"No you don't know," Patricia argued. "You're just a stupid boy." Eddie rolled his eyes at her childness, secretly wishing that the baby would come sooner and get her complaints out of the way.

"It's bound to hurt this close to your due date." Mrs. Williamson's voice made Patricia jump. She had completely forgotten about her mother's presence in the midst of her whining. "You could even be a bit earlier so be prepared."

"I've been through this before." Patricia reminded her mother. Initially, reminding people that she had already gone through 9 months of total _torture_, had upset her because not only did it remind her that she didn't have a baby by her side, but the fact that nearly everyone had forgotten about Logan do to his absence. In Eddie's case though, the constant reminders to doctors, friends, family, and simple acquaintances only made him more nervous. He hadn't spoken his thoughts to anyone, especially Patricia, but he wasn't ready whatsoever to go through any sort of incident like Logan _again_.

He wasn't entirely sure what he would do if this one didn't make it. But he knew that Patricia would crumble more than she already had. As upset as she had been over Logan, and even over finding out that she was pregnant again, it was clear that she loved the baby. He caught her whispering to her constantly and wearing a smile on her face whenever she wasn't in pain. Her mood had clearly lightened since they got back into the almost-being-parents mode. Even though she purposely tried to hide it, Patricia was actually happy to discover that they were having a girl. Mainly because that granted her another pre-parenting shopping spree in a store full of expecting mothers, who knew exactly how she felt; knowledge that Patricia insured Eddie he was incapable of holding.

***o***

Eddie turned on his back again, completely uncomfortable on the hardwood floor of his parent-in-law's living room. He still gripped onto Patricia's hand as it hung over the edge of the sofa that she was sleeping on. She had been extremely lazy the entire day, refusing to stand up and walk even twenty feet to the kitchen table, and she absolutely refused to be carried by both her husband and father to the guest room that she and Eddie had been staying in. He understood how easily he could get injured lying _right next to_ the couch -after all not only was Patricia bound to step on his face in the morning, he was also most likely to bolt upright when she did, slamming his head against the coffee table's edge- he knew that there was no way to talk her into lifting a finger at all, so he had sighed and simply went along with it after grabbing two separate blankets and pillows for both of them.

Maybe he wouldn't have agreed if he hadn't loved her so much. Maybe he never would have come to her parent's house if he didn't care about both her and the baby so much, and maybe if he wasn't so sure that she was going to go into labor that night, he wouldn't be breaking his back on the floor. But everything was true, and so he sucked it up for Patricia and went through with it.

Every noise in the house rang through his ears as he stared up at the ceiling. The heater's soft hum, the floor's old creaking, the large grandfather clock's ticking as the seconds passed to minutes. Every sound intruded Eddie's thoughts, not helping him sleep or think whatsoever, and so it simply made him frustrated. With a tired groan he carefully stood up, using the plush material of the couch, and the light wooden top of the coffee table to lift himself up. Rubbing his hands over his eyes and through his hair, Eddie begrudgingly trudged into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He had barely touched the cup to his lips, let alone quenched his unbearable thirst, when he was interrupted by a loud cry from Patricia. In his shock he sent water sloshing up his face, and dripping off of his chin, running down his form fitting shirt.

"Great." He mumbled shedding his shirt quickly as he ran to Patricia's aid. "It was just a dream-" Eddie cut himself off when he stumbled into the living room, his eyes meeting Patricia's large-with-fear light green ones. She was awake, alert, and definitely not dreaming. Her face clenched up only a second later as she out a groan, clutching onto her stomach. "Baby's coming?" His guess was more of a statement that she simply nodded her answer to, allowing her face muscles to slowly relax after the painful contraction.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Williamson came rushing into the living room, her hair disheveled completely from sleep, and her nightgown waving behind her, nearly tripping her as she ran. "Get her in the car." She ordered Eddie, anxiously looking back at her bedroom. "James! I'm taking Eddie and Patricia to the hospital! Clean up the mess on the couch and then come immediately!" Eddie wasn't sure if anyone who was as tired and oblivious as Mr. Williamson was to the situation could process such orders, but he couldn't care less as he carefully helped Patricia down the steps and outside.

To make matters worse, on top of Eddie trying to actually get his still wet shirt back on, Patricia complaining non-stop, and Mrs. Williamson shouting "Oh my the baby's on its way!" down the street because she was just that nervous, it was also pouring. Big, cold drops plummeted like bullets onto the sidewalk and road, making it cooler outside and slipperier as they walked. That only added to Mrs. Williamson's fear of driving too fast, which added to her fear of not getting Patricia to the hospital in time, and kept Patricia's complaining at a peek for another five minutes.

Eddie wrapped a secure, comforting arm around Patricia's shoulder once they were settled in the backseat of Mrs. Williamson's minivan. She only went about 10 miles per hour above speed limit but it was plenty enough to keep her worried. Eddie couldn't believe how useful his past experience and the parenting books were as he coached Patricia though staying calm by taking deep breaths and focusing on anything _but_ the fact that she was ready to give birth in the back of a car while they were still nearly ten minutes away from the hospital.

Although he had already been planning the same thing in his head for the entire car ride, Eddie listened and followed Mrs. Williamson's carefully thought out instructions. He helped Patricia out of the car, kept her calm, and walked her inside while her mother ran in to inform anyone (just because she was overwhelmingly nervous and excited) that Patricia was about to go into labor.

***o***

At two a.m. Mara and Jerome ran down the nearly empty hospital halls, pushing away any object, people included, that were in their way. Mara let out a defeated groan as they breathlessly ran down turned the corner leading to Patricia's room and found everyone besides Eddie seated outside. Mrs. Williamson was asleep on her husband's shoulder. Piper sat against the vending machine next to her fiancé, dark circles under her eyes, and her hair sticking out in every direction. Mr. Sweet had only just arrived and looked as if he was struggling more than Joy was to stay awake.

"She," Piper let out a long yawn, "doesn't want anyone else in there but Eddie," another yawn, "don't know how long it'll be now."

"Ugh." Mara pressed her face against Jerome's chest groaning from evident exhaustion and complete dissatisfaction at their timing. The hospital though, _was_ 40 minutes away for them and they had been informed minutes _after_ Eddie and Patricia had arrived at the hospital.

"We'll see her soon." Jerome assured Mara while rubbing her back lightly, his kind gestures and words were clearly simple side-effects of his drowsiness.

"Iwannseehernow!" Mara complained, her voice completely muffled in Jerome's sweater.

"I don't." Jerome cautiously led Mara over to the vending machine across the room from the one that Piper was leaning on. He slowly sat down, Mara right after him and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close and closing his eyes. He didn't care if he ever got to see Patricia and her baby. He wanted to _sleep._

***o***

Eddie kept his hand in Patricia's as his eyes scanned the three doctors talking quietly among themselves. They continued to glance up at the couple before resuming their conversation and taking down notes. Patricia had emotions running through her eyes. One minute her heart was pounding with fear and then the next, she could barely stay awake. Eddie smiled lightly over at her, rubbing her arm every time a contraction came.

At exactly two thirty in the morning Eddie was startled out of his drowsiness by the sound of a thousand alarms emanating from the machines by Patricia's bed. He could barely make out anything that was happening as doctors came running into the room breathlessly, shouting things like "hurry people we're in an Emergency situation!" Their hand hold dropped, but Patricia didn't even have time to look back at Eddie as she was rushed out of the hospital room.

Eddie stood alone in the middle of the room, his mouth gaping and his heart racing. Piper ran in only seconds later, questions on the tip of her tongue. "I don't know okay!" Eddie snapped, pushing past Piper and meeting the worried looks of his family and friends.

"Eddie-"

"No Mara." Eddie cut her off. "Don't you dare say anything logical."

"But-"

"Mara! I don't need to be any more worried then I already am, okay?"

"They were shouting Emergency Situation." Joy wrapped Eddie in a tight hug, tears spilling down her tan cheeks. "I want everything to be okay."

"I know." Eddie finally hugged the brunette back, trying so hard himself to not cry. His mind was clogged with thoughts, his heart racing with possibilities. "We should never have had another baby." This time a few stray tears escaped his dark green eyes as he hugged Joy tighter, so desperate to talk to anyone who felt the exact same way. "I knew it was dangerous. We should have just adopted."

"That's an awful thing to say." Piper rubbed Eddie's back supportively. "I think we can all agree that Patricia is the toughest person we know, she's going to be fine just like last time, and this time you're going to go home with your daughter. Now stop being upset and thinking of the worst. Okay?"

Eddie let out a protested groan before letting go of Joy and slumping against the wall. He carefully slipped down the white face of the sturdy wall and buried his head in his knees. Piper watched him with nervous curiosity. The truth was, even she was unsure if Patricia would be okay.

***o***

"Mr. Miller?" Dr. Wu scanned the group of sleeping relatives and friends, her gaze landing on the only young guy without a wife or girlfriend at his side. "Sir?" She tapped Eddie's shoulder lightly, crouching down to face him where he sat on the ground, with his head pressed against the wall.

"_What?_" Eddie whined, still barely awake.

"Mr. Miller I'm Dr. Wu. I'm here about Patricia Miller-" Eddie adjusted immediately to his surroundings the second that he heard Patricia's name. "Could you come with me please?" Breathlessly, Eddie stood up and followed the doctor downstairs, still rubbing his eyes.

"Is she okay?" The only answer that he received was the _click-click-clicking_ of her thick heels as she led him farther into the hospital. He dreaded asking her again, just in case anything had happened.

"We were in an Emergency state." Dr. Wu stopped in front of door 102, turning to face Eddie. "Patricia had to undergo immediate surgery to get your daughter out. We had only two minutes to do so before the fetus's oxygen supply ran out and she was incapable of living even afterwards." Eddie watched the doctor's mouth move every time she carefully pronounced a syllable. The unanswered question anxiously waited on the tip of Eddie's tongue as he let her continue. "This also put Patricia in large risk of not making it. Of course, the fetus was our main concern, and our main focus." Eddie was ready to scream at Dr. Wu. How could Patricia possibly not be important enough to focus on? "Thankfully we were capable of performing the surgery safely." A smile graced the small Asian women's lips. "Patricia recently woke up and Hailee is back from our necessary testing's." _Hailee._ They had agreed on that name only nights before. The way that the name fell from the doctor's mouth and to Eddie's ears as if he had been hearing it his entire life. "You ready to see them?" The words could not have come out quicker, bringing out Eddie's largest smile. She carefully pushed open the wooden door, allowing the blond access into the room.

"Can I come in?" Eddie rapped his knuckles on the wall, alerting Patricia of his presence. Her eyes flashed up from her daughters face to his, her giant too-good-to-be-true-pearl-white-Hollywood smile plastered to her face. She nodded happily before returning her eyes back to her daughters. He couldn't remember ever seeing her that happy and prideful before. "She's beautiful." Eddie placed a kiss on Patricia's cheek as he sat down in a chair next to her bed. Patricia turned back to him, kissing his mouth.

"You want to hold her?" Time stopped as she picked up Hailee and placed her in his arms. He couldn't begin to describe how amazing it felt just to have her in his hands, just to watch her puny chest rise lightly and her small pink lips part every time she took a breath. Her tiny head hid underneath the provided cotton hospital cap, but peeking out were tiny fluffs of strawberry blonde hair. "I think Logan would be really proud of his little sister, huh?" Patricia ran her hand over Hailee's cheek. Eddie noticed his daughter relax just at the touch of her mother.

"I think he'd be very proud of his mom too." Their eyes locked, a smile growing on both of their faces. "You were amazing."

"I was asleep." Patricia argued.

"Yeah so that you could get _surgery_. You were carted off all alone and you didn't complain." Eddie reasoned. "You could have died and you weren't even scared, that's pretty serious."

"It was for Hailee. I was willing to do anything to make sure she was safe."

"That's kind of ironic because I was_ so_ scared."

"I'm a big girl." She brushed hair out of Eddie's face. "I handled it."

"Yeah." Eddie kissed her again. "Kick-ass handled it. I'm proud of you."

"I'm well aware." Patricia smirked. "Love you."

"I love you guys more than anything in the world." Eddie agreed, kissing Hailee's cheek. Patricia grinned when Hailee stirred from her sleep due to Eddie's touch. She groggily opened up her large green eyes, blinking at her surrounding and yawning lightly. Her gaze met her parent's, and for the first time it was just the three of them, alone, in their own perfect world.

***o***

**A/N: I actually ended up having only three minutes to get out when I was born before possible death, and so my mom had to go into surgery. So I sort of decided to just take that story and run with it, because it's very possible for anyone in a situation like Eddie and Patricia's to experience trouble later. Thank you again to everyone who contributed to this story, all of your words were exceptionally kind and I'm so glad you enjoyed the story. Thank you again, I love you all! And a special thanks so xXAquaMangoXx for the prompt of this chapter! :)**

**Love,**

**Grace**


End file.
